The Rat, the Cat and the Forbidden Desires
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: Why do I love him so much? It's not right... the cat and the rat shouldn't get along, let alone fall in love... Yuki/Kyo shounen ai, oneshot


**A/N: Hey, people! This is my first Fruits Basket fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'd like to give a shout out to all the members of the Fruits Basket Fan Club on www . my candy love . com (no spaces)! Enjoy!**

I had loathed him for as long as I could remember. He was the cat. I was the rat. They're supposed to hate each other from the beginning.

But then Kagura's voice rang in my head... Can't you two just get along? Who told you you had to fight all the time?

Part of that reason was because it was in our nature. We never spoke a single kind word to each other. But the other part... I don't even want to think about it.

Kyo has always been moody, arrogant and a bit of an idiot. He hardly gets along with anyone. But then again... What were those feelings that he'd kept bottled up inside? How did he really feel about missing the banquet? Why do I even care? Good grief... I was starting to think the way Miss Honda would; always caring about others' feelings.

"Lunch is ready!" Miss Honda announced from the kitchen.

I set off to the dining table, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. The table was laden with four bowls of soba, and Miss Honda and Shigure were already there. Kyo arrived a moment later, fuming. "Damn rat! You stole my spot!"

"Then go find somewhere else to sit," I told him calmly.

Reluctantly, Kyo sat across fron me.

I took a bite of the noodles, chewing slowly as I allowed the flavour to sink in. "Delicious as always, Miss Honda," I told her.

She beamed as brightly as the sun. "Thanks!" she cried. "I'm glad you like it!"

I glanced at Kyo, but once I started I couldn't stop. His tangerine-coloured hair bounced slightly as he scoffed down his lunch as his carmine eyes glowered down at the food. He was a rather skinny guy, but his height was pretty average. But... no words could describe–

My thoughts were cut off by Shigure's hysterical laughter. I groaned. What sick, perverted thing is he splitting his sides about this time?

Kyo slammed a fist on the table. "Alright, bowwow, what the hell's so funny this time?"

"Yuki has an erection!" he announced gleefully, pointing at me under the table.

I looked down to find that there was indeed a small bulge in my trousers. Miss Honda turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Shigure slapped my back. "Welcome to the world of pervertedness! Now tell me, what caused that erection of yours?"

"It's probably just one of those random puberty things," I replied. "They can happen any time, you know."

But I wasn't so sure myself. I was just staring at Kyo, marvelling how handsome he was–

Now hold on a minute! Why was I just doing that? I hated him, he hated me, and that wasn't going to change. Besides, Akito was going to kill me if he found out I, the rat, had been having perverted thoughts about the cat. It was never meant to be that way.

"Are you alright, Sohma-san?" Worry was etched in Miss Honda's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit full... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can eat any more soba." Losing my appetite, I stood up, cleaned my bowl and strode off to my room. Miss Honda's eyes were trailing my every move.

_Yuki Sohma_, I told myself, _what do you think of Kyo? Do you love him or hate him?_

But I couldn't answer my own question. He was a jerk, but at the same time, he was so sharp...

Cut it out, Yuki!

I glanced down at my trousers. The bulge was still there, more noticeable than ever.

I gulped. I hated to admit it, but I knew that it was the truth: I had an undeniable crush on Kyo Sohma.

"Hey, rodent!" Kyo called as he struck against my bedroom door. "Wanna come out and play? I'll smash you to bits this time, I just know it!"

"I'll be right there, furball," I called back.

It had only been five minutes since I'd made my decision. The bulge from my crotch was finally gone, thank goodness, but Kyo was still fresh on my mind.

I opened the door to find Kyo himself, ready for battle. He clenched his right wrist as he charged towards me, but I leapt out of the way just in time as he crashed right into my bedroom door.

I sighed. Great. Now I had a Kyo-shaped hole in my door.

"DAMN RAT!" he shouted. "EAT THIS!"

He raised his leg in a kicking position, but I blocked it as I punched him in the face.

"Man," he grumbled, "your moves have become so feeble since lunch. What, have you decided to become Shigure Number Two?"

"Why would I, stupid cat?"

"You weren't thinking about Tohru _that way_, were you?"

_Well, here goes_, I thought. _He asked for it._

"O-of course not! The truth is..." I stared at the ground, shuffling my feet nervously. "The truth is..." God, this was harder than I'd expected. I turned away so that he wouldn't see the crimson on my cheeks. "Kyo..."

"Just spit it out already!" he shouted impatiently.

"I–I love you, Kyo!" I blurted out.

Kyo looked stunned, as though I'd just told him that Miss Honda had just been kicked out of our house. Then a pair of cat ears appeared on his head. "Are you saying," he growled as he shook me by the shoulders, "that the cause of your boner during lunch was... _me!?_"

"Y-yes."

He let go and stared at me for a few more moments. Then he took my pale hand as his lips caressed mine.

It was a delicious feeling – the euphoria was better than I could have ever imagined. For a few moments I'd even forgotten why I'd ever hated him in the first place.

All too soon, it was over, and I was gazing intently into Kyo's crimson eyes as he stared into my lilac ones.

"Yu... Yuki..."

This was one of the few times he'd ever called me by name. The rest of the time, he'd refer to me as 'damn rat', 'rodent' or some other variation.

"Yuki... I love you, too."

We smiled.

"Kyo... Can we keep this a secret? I mean, the fact that we love each other. If anyone finds out..."

"Yeah... Akito would blow us to bits if he found out... Now that this has happened, I've realised that you're actually an alright guy."

"How do you feel about not being part of the Zodiac?"

"Damnit, rodent, whaddaya think you are, a journalist?" He sighed. "Well... When I was younger, I did feel left out, and pretty much alone. But I'm used to it now."

I squeezed his hand tightly. "The next time we battle," I whispered, "beat me. Because I want you to be part of the Zodiac. Give it your best shot... Kyon-Kyon."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he hollered as he thumped me on the head. I chuckled playfully.

I hope that we can keep our secret for a long time. Things are different now. The rat and the cat didn't hate each other like they were supposed to. They're in love – and they want to keep it that way.

**A/N: Well, that's it – for now. I'm thinking of making a sequel or two, maybe even turning this into a two-shot by including a chapter of the turn of events from Kyo's perspective. But until then, byye~!**


End file.
